


no one’s gonna know about this

by mak (cold_blue_eyes)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_blue_eyes/pseuds/mak
Summary: Yuuri never thought he’d end up skipping class as a twelve-year-old kid. He just wanted to see Victor.





	

_(the season after Victor’s first World Junior Championships title)_

Yuuri never thought he’d end up skipping class as a twelve-year-old kid. Yuuko was the one that helped him find the way over the fence, and if it wasn’t for her and Takeshi, who certainly didn’t want to be left behind, Yuuri would still be in class, acting the part of the wallflower student he was. He’d put on a different jacket and they all hid their backpacks before running away from the school and hopping on a train to Fukuoka.

They didn’t have tickets to watch the competition, but the trainings for the Junior Grand Prix of Japan were open to the public, and this was his first chance of seeing Victor Nikiforov up close. Ever since Yuuri started skating his life had been changed because of him, and nothing ever made him feel so alive like copying Victor’s skating in the Hasetsu Ice Castle rink. His coach didn’t like when Yuuri 'wasted his time' doing things like that, but Yuuri did it all the same.

 _No one’s gonna know about this,_ he repeated to himself over and over during the hour-long trip. He just followed Yuuko, who knew exactly where they should go from the station. It was just like magic, and they were at the doors of the arena. The fact that he would be in the same place as Victor made him tremble with anticipation.

The skaters were in motion on the ice. He watched the last of the girls’ training and then waited for the boys to come to the ice. Yuuri couldn’t speak, he was only able to watch as all of them skated across the rink. It was more than any lesson his coach taught him, he was taking every second of movement his eyes caught and turning it into memories to never forget.

He didn’t hear any conversation between Yuuko and Takeshi, didn’t know what time it was or even remembered the name of the arena. Things got even worse when, from the corner of his eyes, he saw grey, shining hair being swept into a messy bun.

“Look at him,” commented Yuuko on the side, sighing in pure admiration. Takeshi snorted derisively, but even he couldn’t say a bad thing about Victor.

Yuuri couldn’t move, especially when those blue eyes glanced his way, and Victor sent a smile to their direction.

“He’s looking at us.” Yuuko nervously giggled.

That look was over in a heartbeat, and Victor turned to his coach.

Yuuri couldn’t even believe he was so close to his idol.

The training started a moment later, and right as Victor stepped on the ice, everything seemed to just fall away. Yuuri only had eyes for him. The way he moved, how his body seemed to exude confidence and poise, and his limbs making music in the silent air, the blades gliding across the ice in harmony, it was all too much for him to take at once. Yuuri just knew he never saw someone as perfect, and never felt something as intense as what he felt watching Victor go up in the air and land on the ground like a feather.

The half hour of training went so fast Yuuri wanted to cry when they announced that the skaters had to leave the ice, and Victor’s coach was already calling for him backstage.

Yuuri made a sound from the back of his throat, and he didn’t even realize he got up from their seats, walking over to where Victor was adjusting his hair, untying it. His legs moved under him, his mind was set in only one thing, and a moment later Yuuri was stumbling in front of Victor, almost jumping over the other skaters around the competition rink.

Victor saw him coming, though, because he had a smile on his face. His skin was flushed and his eyes were set on Yuuri. His lips were too red, too curled up. Yuuri felt weak on the knees. Right then he opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His own cheeks started to feel hot, the small bit of resolve he’s had up to that moment starting to crumble under the presence of Victor.

He looked down.

“Hi buddy, how are you?” Said a voice right close to him. It was the voice of a boy not that older than him, and Yuuri would know it anywhere. He didn’t raise his head, but his hands fished the phone from his pocket and held it in front of him, automatically.

“I-I’m your biggest fan. Can we take a p-picture?” He stumbled over his own words, but they got out this time. They got out in the air before he raised his eyes to look at Victor, to see him crouching down to Yuuri’s height, to see the respect his idol had for an unknown fan. To see those bright eyes staring into his, smiling to him.

“Of course,” Victor said, stepping to his side and taking Yuuri’s phone in hand. He made quick work of finding the camera app and then his arm went around Yuuri. The smell of sweat was just a hint under the deodorant, and Victor smelled of candy, too, like he’d just ate some before coming to the ice.

Yuuri filed that away in his head.

“Smile.” Yuuri could see their image together on the screen, and he made himself follow Victor’s orders. A second later their photo was immortalized.

“T-Thank you, thank you,” said Yuuri. “Thank you so much. I hope you win the World Championships again this year.”

Victor let his smile open even more this time. “I’m gonna do my best to win that one for my biggest fan, alright?” He passed Yuuri the phone and then send him a thumbs up before turning around to follow his coach. The man said something sternly to Victor, but he just brushed the coach off.

Yuuri was frozen in place.

It was only a moment later he understood the depth of those words said to him. Eight months later when Victor won his second title no one at home knew why Yuuri cried his eyes out as he held the phone closely against his chest.


End file.
